Frozen Hope
by Trelhu
Summary: Elsa and Anna are not the only princesses of Arendelle. Their older sister Sara was born with ice powers like Elsa. She was sent to train with a powerful sorcerer when she was young by her parents. What happened to her while she trained? Who was the sorcerer who taught her? What happened after her training? Read on to find out.
1. Born of Snow

**Born of Snow**

**I don't own Frozen!**

Princess Sara Of Arendelle was a pale blonde baby who's eyes were a vibrant purple. She looked nothing like either of her parents, who both had dark hair. When she was born the whole kingdom celebrated for days. But on her second day of life something happened.

Her parents heard her giggles through the door as they went to check on their darling baby girl. The sight they saw sent a sharp shard of fear deep into their hearts.

The baby was sitting with a frozen doll next to her, her hands waving and clapping as she saw her mother and father. With each clap of her chubby baby hands a small snowball formed and snowflakes drifted from the ceiling.

Her mother rushed forward and grabbed her baby, clutching her to her chest, she squeezed the child to try to warm her up, only to find that Sara wasn't cold at all. She held her first child out to look at her and noticed how her eyes were slightly silver instead of violet.

"Darling! Her eyes!" The Queen cried to her husband "They were silver!"

"How?" Her husband asked in confusion.

"I don't know!"

Years went by and the little princess's magic only grew stronger. By the time she was 8 years old she could create snowstorms and freeze lakes. Her parents were very afraid of someone discovering their daughter's powers. They were even more afraid of their daughter hurting herself or someone else. So in their worry and fear they called for a powerful magician from a far off land.

"What are we going to do?" The Queen asked her husband "Sara's powers are getting stronger. And the sorcerer has yet to respond to our messages."

"Well then, Dearie," a giggly voice spoke from the throne at the other end of the room "It's a good thing I'm here then isn't it."

The Queen squeaked "Eek!" As if she had seen a mouse.

"Who are you?" The King asked, drawing the sword he kept sheathed at his side.

"Keep your sword to yourself Dearie!" The man exclaimed "I'm the great sorcerer you have called upon to solve all your troubles." He clapped his hands and vanished, only to reappear in front of the frightened couple.

"You-? You're the great wizard of Misthaven?" The King asked, flabbergasted.

"Ooh! Got it in one!"

"Will you help us?" The Queen begged.

"Of course. Where is the little munchkin?" The wizard asked.

"We'll call her." The Queen rushed out to find her child and quickly returned holding the pale blonde haired little girl.

"Hello." The child gave a little wave to the man standing with her parents.

"Hello Dearie," the man gave a flourishing bow "Pleasure to meet you at last."

"Can you help her?" The King asked "Her powers are getting stronger. Can you teach her to control them or get rid of them?"

"You can't get rid of them!" The man giggled "But I can teach her to control them."

"Wonderful!" The Queen exclaimed joyfully.

"Ah ah ah!" The wizard waggled his finger "There's a catch! Your darling little snow angel is going to come with me."

"What?!" The King and Queen cried together.

"You heard me." The sorcerer snapped his fingers and Sara disappeared in a column of smoke and appeared in the wizard's grasp "I can't teach her if you're constantly hovering over her."

"When will we see her again?" The King asked.

"Father!" Sara shouted, struggling against the wizard's clutches "No! Please don't send me away!"

"You'll see her when her training is finished. Not before." And the sorcerer vanished, still holding Sara, leaving the King and Queen alone in the throne room.

"Sara!" Her mother crumpled to the floor, sobbing great, heaving sobs "We never even got to tell her she's going to be a big sister!"

At the sorcerers mansion Sara was weeping for her mother and father when the sorcerer stormed into the small room she was put in.

"Stop your sobbing!" He shouted "I can't work with all your noise!"

Cowering the princess wiped her tears "Please, I'm sorry sir. I'll try to be quieter."

"You certainly will be. Come with me. It's time for training." The magician grabbed the small girl's arm and dragged her out of the small chamber into a library "Read." He handed her a book titled 'Snow and Ice.'

Frightened of the ugly, cruel man, Sara read the book. It told about the history of her winter themed powers.

When she finished and set down the book she asked "I finished. What now?"

"Now? Now show me what you've learned." The wizard waved his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his palm "Deflect it." And he threw the fire at her face.

In terror, Sara threw up her hands and a blast of ice stopped the fireball.

"Good! You're learning already Dearie!" The wizard clapped his hands "Now back to your room." And with a swish of his wrist Sara vanished and found herself back in the dank room that the sorcerer called hers.

Sara stumbled as she landed on the stony floor. She fell back on her butt and started to sob again. Sara curled up into a ball, reached up and grabbed a tatty blanket from the table in the corner, and wrapped herself up to try to give herself a little comfort.

The wizard watched her through his mirror and gave a little cackle at the child's discomfort and smiled as his plan began.

**Word count: 927 words**

**Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Ice and Cold

**Ice and Cold**

**I don't own Frozen!**

Sara had lived in her dark, cold little room with the sorcerer for almost a year. She didn't even get to write to her mother and father. If she did particularly well in a lesson the sorcerer would show her his magic mirror and allow her to view her family. She was young but she could tell that her mother was pregnant.

This worried her greatly. Would her mother and father forget her if they had another baby? What if it was like her? Would she be sent to live with the evil sorcerer like Sara?

She couldn't let these worrisome thoughts control her though. The sorcerer was constantly testing her powers and strengths, if she failed a test she was punished.

But she was learning to control her powers and her emotions. The wizard said that was the key, to keep her feelings close and shut off. It couldn't be healthy, but Sara did it anyways out of fear of the sorcerer.

The next time she saw her mother she was holding a blonde baby girl with bright eyes. Sara felt a pang of sadness pinch her heart but pushed it down. She couldn't feel. She was nine years old and had to act like a grownup now.

The wizard stepped behind her "Well, well, well!" He giggled "It seems they've replaced you."

"No." Sara said, trying to convince herself as much as the sorcerer "They-they can't have replaced me. I'm their daughter."

"Well then," he sneered "They've forgotten about you."

"Can we get back to training. Please." Sara asked, rudely.

"You're eager." The sorcerer mused "No. We won't train today. You're going to read these books and tell me what I'm thinking of teaching you next."

"Fine." Sara grabbed the books from the man who kept her prisoner.

"Oh and Dearie?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you at dinner!" He cackled.

Sara stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and stomped the whole way down to her dungeon, as she called it. Within three hours Sara had read the books. They were all about magic, but not her ice magic. It was strange. Then it dawned on her, the sorcerer wanted to teach her to be like him. He saw powerful magic in her and wanted to use it for his own gain.

Sara looked at the small clock he had given her, he said he was sick of her lateness. It was time for dinner. So she headed upstairs to the large dining room. A girl served dinner as Sara sat at one end of the long table and the sorcerer at the other end.

"Did you enjoy your reading?" The sorcerer asked the young blonde.

"I'm never going to be you."

"Whatever do you mean Dearie?" He asked.

"I will never be like you in any way, shape, or form. You and I are nothing alike and I will never become you." Sara growled as she picked at her food.

"But of course you will Dearie! And you will learn to use magic. You have no choice."

"Shut up."

"What did you say to me Dearie?" The wizard spoke menacingly.

"I told you to shut your mouth."

"That's what I thought." And the sorcerer waved his hand, Sara's food disappeared and her simple dress turned into rags. Her shoes vanished and a whip appeared in the sorcerer's hand. Without a word, Sara turned around and took her punishment of twenty cracks of the whip.

The wizard grabbed her hair and pulled her head back "Have you learned your lesson Dearie?"

"Yes sir." Sara choked out, holding back tears.

"Good. Now go back to your room." The wizard released his grip on her scalp and pushed her away from him. Sara stumbled as she got to her feet and scampered to her dungeon room.

As she had done every night since her parents had first sent her to live with the evil sorcerer, Sara lay down on her ratty blanket and allowed the tears to spill over.

The wizard finished his dinner and went back to his study. He watched through the looking glass as his young pupil cried herself to sleep. Pleased with his work, he sat down at his potion set and began to work on a new poison he was creating for a deal.

His plans for Sara were coming together very well indeed. He would break her down until she felt worthless, she would crawl to him and beg him to teach her the magic that would make her feel strong again, and, when he did, she would become the most dangerous and powerful human in Misthaven or any other land. With the exception of himself, as he was not actually human.

In her freezing room, Sara felt her tears turn to ice as they dropped onto her cheeks. She sat up, shaking, and looked at her hands, they were a pale blue. Quickly she tried to warm them up by wrapping them in some of the rags the sorcerer had changed her dress into. But as she touched the rags the turned pale purple and sparkly. Awe in her eyes, Sara lifted another, larger rag and it changed into a long scarf, embroidered with the crest of Arendelle. She gently rubbed the fabric against her cheek and found it to be soft and warm.

An idea popped into her head, she would create a dress that the sorcerer could not destroy with his evil magic. A dress to represent her pure heart and good hopes. If she succeeded, she would always be stronger than the wizard, better than the wizard, and she would never ever be weak again. Then she remembered that she was nine years old and had no idea how to make a dress. But she could make fabric and learn. She resolved to do so and make herself strong.

**Word count: 989 words**

**Okay, the last bit is kinda weird but I wrote that part really late at night so forgive me. I wanted to write more but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. So this is what you get. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Winter Snows

**Winter Snows**

**I don't own Frozen!**

Many years more passed. Sara's mother had another baby, a fierce, excitable redhead with beautiful eyes, named Anna she learned. Their second daughter was named Elsa. And, like Sara, she had powers.

Sara was terrified for her little sister, she was afraid that her parents would send her sister with the sorcerer too and she would suffer as Sara suffered. Still, she remembered the painful lessons taught by the sorcerer and hid her true feelings.

**Arendelle**

The King and Queen sat in the study, worriedly discussing what to do about Elsa. She had, the night before, accidentally struck Anna in the face with her magic. They had to take their children to visit the rock trolls who removed Anna's memory of magic. They had decided to isolate Elsa and possible send her to live with Sara with the sorcerer.

A giggle came from the corner of the room "Well hello again Dearies!"

They leapt to their feet and the King shouted "You!"

"Me!" The wizard mocked "I have some news for you of your darling daughter."

"Sara?" The Queen gasped "How is she? Can we see her?"

"No! You can't see her. She's dead!" The wizard chuckled.

"What?!" The rulers cried together.

"Dead." The wizard repeated.

The Queen crumpled to her knees and wept while her husband stepped forward "How did she die?" He asked.

"Used her magic to crush her own heart." The sorcerer said bitterly "Wish I'd thought of that with some people." He commented under his breath.

"Why though?" The Queen wailed in despair.

"Well I'm sure I don't know," the sorcerer lied smoothly "but I am sure with your second daughter I can be more successful. Elsa is her name isn't it?"

"Our deal is over. It ended with Sara's life!" The King yelled "Get out!" He drew his sword and slashed at the beastly man, but the wizard vanished in a cloud of purple smoke before the sword could make contact.

The wizard chuckled to himself as, invisible, he watched the devastated rulers weep and wail. If everything went the way he expected it to, Sara's parents would erase every memory of their first daughter from Arendelle. They would leave only their own minds intact. As her sisters had never met Sara, they would pose no threat.

The wizard whooshed out a nearby window and flew home, still invisible, on the breeze. Sara was waiting for him, practicing her magic by creating fireballs and tossing them at targets. He had managed to teach her magic other than her snow powers and she was excelling, advancing faster than any pupil he'd ever had before. He was beginning to worry about how strong she was. If he wasn't careful she would surpass him in strength.

The wizard shook off his worries and grabbed his student by the ear "What did I say?" He growled.

"Only fire at the servants." Sara muttered.

"That's right. Now do it."

Sara sighed and created another fireball, which she lobbed uselessly at the maid dusting the shelves of books. The maid screamed and fell from the ladder she was standing on to reach the top shelves only to land on soft, cold snow.

The wizard tutted disappointedly "Why not let her land on the floor? It's always so funny."

"Unlike you," Sara rolled her eyes "I don't enjoy causing physical pain."

"No? You'd rather bottle it up inside and destroy anyone who takes a peek at you emotionally?" The sorcerer laughed "How curious. I hope you've been studying while I was away?"

"Yes sir." Sara said calmly.

"Very good!" He exclaimed then conjured a ball of fire and hurled it at her "Let's see what you've learned."

Sara dodged expertly, used to the attempts to catch her off guard, and created a ball of snow to fling back at her teacher. He tried to melt it as it came towards his face only to find that, inside the snowball, was a sphere of ice. It smacked the sorcerer in the nose and sent him reeling backwards onto his rear end. Sara advanced on the wizard with a second snowball in hand. But before she could toss it, a loud gong rang through the halls, the doorbell. The maid, who had been seated on the floor, watching the two powerful people fight scampered up and scurried out to answer the door.

The wizard looked into a mirror as he stood up, he wasn't bleeding, that was impossible, but he was certainly sore. "Get to your room this instant!" He bellowed at his best student.

Sara scrambled down a hidden staircase as the door opened and the maid announced the visitor to be a former pupil.

When Sara reached her room she sat on the small bed she had finally, only this year, been provided with. She reached down under the bed and pulled out several large rags that had once been dresses, but were now either destroyed by the wizard or too small. Sara took the needle and thread out of her pocket, the maid had smuggled it to her as thanks for giving her food when she had been punished earlier that week. Silently, and with many pricked fingers, Sara began to sew the plain pieces of cloth together. Her plan for a dress was coming together beautifully.

Upstairs the wizard had just finished screaming at the foolish old student when he sensed a power growing nearby. Surely it couldn't be Sara, he assured himself. But his student felt it too.

"What in the world is that?" She asked "Have you got some monster in your dungeon?"

"You could say that." The wizard giggled "More like a replacement."

"You can't replace me!" The visitor scoffed "I'm the one you gifted your great plan to."

"Yes, and you will be the one to cast my curse, have no doubt. This monster is more of a favor to the parents." The sorcerer cackled at his own joke, and leaving his visitor alone to be escorted out, he made his way downstairs to check on his monster.

**Word count: 1019 words**

**Sweet! Another chapter is up! Enjoy! Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	4. A Frozen Heart

**A Frozen Heart**

**I don't own Frozen!**

A 16 year old Sara pulled her new dress over her head. It was white with purple accents in the form of diamonds. The dress had a long train that flared out behind her and a sparkly skirt with a slit in the side so she could still walk or run uninhibited. It was only late at night that Sara could wear her work. She had made two dresses in the past three years, the one she was wearing now and a pale violet one with silver snowflakes embroidered on it. She had learned quickly and now considered herself a master dressmaker.

Slowly, and regretfully, Sara took off her dress, carefully folded it up, and placed it in the small enchanted box she hid beneath her bed. The enchantment on the box stopped the wizard from finding it or opening it. She had studied hard to perform the spell and knew she had done it perfectly.

As she curled up in the bed for a restless nights sleep, Sara recalled sneaking a peek into the sorcerer's mirror so she could see her family. They had been happy, her parents, with their two children. One like Sara and the other normal. Sara often wondered if her parents used Elsa as a replacement for her, they had never told Anna or Elsa about Sara, and they had named Elsa the crown princess.

Sara tried not to be bitter, but it was hard. The wizard had instilled in her a fear of being forgotten. Every night she had to remind herself that her parents loved her and just didn't want to get her sister's hopes up.

**Arendelle**

The Queen sat in her royal bedroom, staring at an open locket in her hand and crying. Inside the necklace was a picture of Sara as a baby. She still couldn't believe her first born baby was dead. It had been three years since the wizard visited with the news but it still seemed unreal.

Her husband entered the room and saw the tears streaming down her face and wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to weep into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and shushed her quietly.

"It's going to be alright." He tried to assure her "It will be alright."

"No. It's not." The Queen wept "Sara is dead. He wants Elsa and what will happen to Anna if he gets her?"

"He won't get her." The King swore "She is safe. Both of them are safe. I promise."

"I had a thought," the Queen hesitated "What If we get the rock trolls to erase all memories of Sara? Only from the people, so Elsa and Anna don't find out about her from them."

The King sighed and rubbed his temples "I understand your reasons. I do. But are you sure? Do we really want to destroy her memory like that?"

"I can't think of any other way, the servants ask about her sometimes and I can't answer. Wouldn't it be easier, better, to forget?"

"Maybe. But, darling, forgetting won't make the pain go away. You know that, don't you?" The King asked soothingly.

"Of course, but it would be easier." The Queen begged.

"Alright. We'll go see the rock trolls in the morning. For now, let's sleep. Maybe you will think differently in the morning." Her husband pulled off his robe and slippers and slid into bed beside his wife.

The Queen lay her head down on the pillow, tears still streaming down her face, soaking the pillow. She knew she wouldn't think differently in the morning, she'd felt this way for too long. She needed it to be easier.

**The Wizard's Castle**

Sara sent a blast of magic at a small mouse that scampered around her room. The rodent stopped moving and slowly turned to ice until it was only a frozen shell of its former self. Sara stood up and stepped on the creature, shattering it.

The door swung open, the sorcerer stood silhouetted in the doorway "Come with me Dearie. I've got something to show you." He beckoned.

Sara slowly followed him to the library where he pulled aside the sheet covering the mirror. Inside the mirror Sara saw her parents speaking to the rock trolls. They spoke quietly but she could still hear them. They were asking for her to be erased.

Tears stung her eyes and she turned away but the sorcerer forced her back "Watch." He hissed "Watch how they stopped caring about you. How they forget you with each breath they take. Now, my dear, you are mine."

Sara stared at the glass as the trolls warned her parents that the spell would be weak and thin but if it was what they wished they would grant it. Frost began to creep over the mirror and freeze it. Intricate patterns covered the image as Sara's hands balled into fists. Her mind darkened and mind stopped.

The wizard pushed her away "Go back to your room and get a good nights sleep. We have training in the morning. Your parents have a visit to your cousin coming up. Perhaps I should send them a message."

Sara left without a word, that night she forbade the tears to fall and worked on her newest creation. A black gown with silver snowflakes embroidered on it. She refused to sleep, knowing the dreams of her family, of what might have been, would come.

The next week she watched as her parents left on a boat, they said goodbye to her sisters and left. That night she felt it as a storm sunk their ship. Leaving her an orphan. For the first time in a long time she cried. Even after all of this she still loved her mother and father. She would miss them for a long time.

**Word count: 976 words**

**Here you go. I hope you like it.**

**Is it okay if I vent real quick? Cause I'm gonna. I'm sick of drama. I'm sick of hate. I'm sick of being blamed for doing what I thought was best in a crisis.**

**Here's what happened. A friend found out her ex, also my brother, was dating someone new. She got pissed and started saying things like "I'm gonna kill her." I warned my brother that she was upset and just to be careful. I said nothing else. When she found out she was really mad at me. She told me to kill myself and that I was worthless, pointless, and basically should be dead.**

**I have gone through a period where I was severely suicidal and tried to hurt myself a lot. I got out of it about a month ago and this triggered a setback. If I don't write for a while I'm sorry. I'm not planning on killing myself or hurting anyone. I'm just very hurt and in a bad place now. Please forgive me if I don't update quickly.**

**I'm sorry for the rant I just needed to vent. Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**P.S. if you feel similarly suicidal or in danger please message me. I want to help. I hope you never feel that way though.**

**I love you all. **

**The Author**


	5. Freeze

**Freeze**

**I don't own Frozen!**

Another year had passed since Sara's parents deaths. Sara was now 17 and extraordinarily powerful. The wizard was treating her worse by the hour, locking her in her room, depriving her of food, and using his magic to cause her pain. Now he wanted something more from her. He wanted her to kill.

One morning, as Sara was reading in the library, the sorcerer entered with a trembling young girl. Hearing the hurried footsteps, Sara looked up, she only saw the wizard at first as the girl was hidden slightly behind him. But when the wizard pulled her out, roughly, by the arm and threw her into Sara's arms, she gasped.

"What have you done?" Sara cried, holding the trembling child tightly.

"She's our next lesson." The wizard giggled.

"But she's not a lesson! She's a person!" Sara shouted angrily.

"Yes, yes, but you need to learn this brand of magic. Rip out her heart."

The girl screamed in terror and Sara held her tighter, whispering "I won't hurt you. Don't worry." She sat the child down and faced the sorcerer "I won't hurt her. I won't let you hurt her either."

"But of course you will." The wizard snapped his fingers and Sara whirled around just in time to see the little girl vanish in a column of smoke "No!" She cried.

The girl was in front of the sorcerer now and he plunged his hand into her chest and pulled it out harshly, ripping from her breast a beating scarlet heart.

"How fragile. How pure." The wizard began to squeeze and the child doubled over in pain, wheezing. After a moment the wizard stopped his death grip on the heart and pushed it back into the girl's chest "Your turn." He pushed the child towards Sara.

Sara shook her head vigorously "No! I won't do it!"

"Yes! You will!" The wizard mocked her "Or the child will die."

Sara slowly took a breath then turned the little girl to face her, "I'm not going to hurt you, but to help you live, I have to do this."

And she gently pushed her hand into the child's chest. Her fingers stretched, reaching for the pulsing heart in the small body. Tears trickled down the poor girl's cheeks as she felt the jolt of pain that meant Sara's hand had found her heart.

"I'm so sorry." Sara whispered and softly pulled the beating heart from its place.

She held the heart in her cupped hands, staring at the beating organ she had pulled from another's body in horror. The girl stood before her, not moving and blank faced. Sara tried to apologize with her eyes but she had a feeling that the girl couldn't really see her.

"Very good!" The sorcerer clapped his hands happily "Now crush it."

Sara instead pushed the heart back into its place before turning to face her teacher "No." She grabbed the girl and pulled her away "I will put her in a room for tonight. We will meet again tomorrow." Sara had a plan now, she wasn't certain it would work, but she had to try.

The next morning Sara walked into the library wearing one of her new dresses. A violet number with silver sparkles trailing down it.

"Where did you get that?" The wizard asked her, shocked.

"You like?" Sara asked indifferently giving a twirl "I made it myself."

"What? How?" The sorcerer screeched.

"Magic, Dearie." Sara sneered.

"Fine!" The wizard shouted "Where is the girl? It's time for you to learn to crush a heart."

Sara rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, the little girl appeared in a column of pale blue smoke, terrified.

"Please!" She cried "Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt her." Sara spoke softly but firmly, turning her back to the girl.

"Yes, you will. If I have to make you, I will." Her wicked teacher stepped towards her and plunged his hand into Sara's chest "What?" An icy feeling crept up his wrist, and when he tried to pull his hand out Sara seized his arm, keeping it inside her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She hissed "The cold is beautiful. Don't you agree? But it's also so so very deadly." Her voice darkened on the last word and her grip tightened.

"What did you do?" The sorcerer asked fearfully.

Sara smiled coldly "I froze my heart, Dearie."

"No!" His plan had failed, now she was to powerful for him to control.

"Yes." Sara laughed at his face and finally released his arm, allowing him to pull his hand from her chest.

When he looked at it, his fingers were ice and see through, and a pure white something was creeping up his arm, continuing the freezing of his body. His eyes filled with pure fear for the first time since he gained his powers as he looked up from his kneeling position, clutching his frozen arm and hand, at the most powerful sorceress in the realm.

"Don't worry." Sara told him "You'll only be frozen for a few years."

"You-!" The wizard's words were cut off as the ice reached his face, covering his mouth and nose.

"Freeze." Sara whispered, watching as her tormentor turned to ice. Then she turned to face the cowering child behind her.

"Thank you!" The girl ran forward and hugged Sara around the waist then quickly let go "Did you really freeze your heart?"

"Yes." Sara nodded stiffly.

"Are you going to unfreeze it?"

"No." Sara scowled "This has taken away my pain and weakness. I am strong now. I won't give that up. Now run along before I freeze you too." She turned the girl around and pushed her softly towards the door.

The child ran, afraid of what the winter witch might do to her.

"Oh," Sara called her "Tell them to call me 'The Snow Queen.'"

**Word count: 988 words**

**Okay so first of all, Sara is not turning evil. Just kinda scary. Second she and Elsa don't grow up together. Elsa has to become Queen for this story to work the way I want it to. Enjoy! And don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


End file.
